The invention relates to an improved wear-resistant composition of materials used for fishing hook construction.
Conventional fishing hooks are made of one form or another of metal. However, the present materials (stainless steel probably representing the best performing material) are not optimal, at least when compared to the fishing hook of the present invention, as will be disclosed hereafter.
Presently available fishing hooks deteriorate (especially when used in salt water environments, although such does occur in all contexts) and fail to retain the sharpness of their tips and barbs.
Heat-treating a fishing hook to form a hard penetrating surfaces will still produce a hook which will dull very quickly. This, in turn, reduces the frequency of successful catches.
Objects of the invention include an improved fishing hook exhibiting a penetrating and barb surfaces and tips which are of high hardness, low coefficient of friction and extended service life, and which are economically feasible for commercial production. 